We Could Be
by OpulentEfflorescence
Summary: rated M for future chapter(s). There are feelings one can't deny but they sure as hell can hide it if they wanted even if they aren't good at it. Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She started the morning just the same as always. Out of bed, yawn, grab a new change of the same outfit 'no use in change when what you has is perfect' she thought, a towel and toiletries and into the bathroom. There she turned the knobs on the shower starting the water flow, then continued to undress daintily, toss the clothes into a nearby laundry basket, and slip into the warm water to wake up her drowsy body. After getting cleaned up for the day, she dried off and slipped into the change of clothes, trotting to her bed and made it all neat, like always. As she was finishing the last fold of the sheets, a knock startled her.

"Come in!" She stood upright and turned to face the newcomer. In walked the most muscular of the group; a tall woman of about 7 feet whom always has a calm and melancholy mannerism about her. They stood in silence for a few moments until the smaller of the two cleared her throat.

"Are the others awake yet?" Pearl questioned, a tone about her that Garnet couldn't quite place.

"They are," she replied, her lips resting in the same angle they're always at, "though Steven wanted to go collect seashells while the tide hasn't washed all the good ones away yet."she finished, an awkward silence taking over the room once more.

"Then I should go make breakfast for him, he'll be hungry when he's done. Oh do you think Amethyst would like some food too?" Pearl made her way to the door of her room to start cooking but was blocked off my Garnets form. When she didn't budge after Pearl attempted getting past again, she gave the tall gem a puzzled look.

"Pearl, you know quite a bit about portraying emotions and all that worldly stuff, right?" Garnet faced down at the pale gem.

"Why yes, I suppose I know a good amount... Why? Is there something you needed to know?" Pearl took a step back to get a better look at the darker woman in front of her. There was a pause...

"Well, I was wondering how-..." Garment was cut off as Amethyst and Steven ran through Pearl's door, Amethyst chasing after Steven with a live crab held above her head. The two younger gems ran circles around Garnet and Pearl and when Pearltried to get them to calm down, they laughter from the short gems sounded over her voice making it very inaudible. Pearl sighed and before she could move, garnet's voice echoed through the room.

"I'm going to start breakfast," and with that the tall gem turned to exit.

"Great! I'm starving!" Amethyst looked at when Garnet had just been and followed suit. Steven stayed after to say good morning to Pearl and then ran right after the purple girl. Pearl sighed again and followed him out to where Garnet was in the middle of cracking an egg into a piping hot pan. She took a seat next to The two young gems and zoned out while Steven began to show her all of their morning findings. A few seconds later, Amethyst was snapping right in front of her eyes; she was brought out of her little moment. Blinking the confusion from her eyes and turning to the smaller gem, she was given a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" Pearl cocked her head, not knowing why she was getting such a look. Amethyst responded by leaning in close to her ear and whispered.

"Take a picture next time, save yourself the embarrassment." Pearl immediately pulled away and gave her a look you'd get from a freshly caught fish.

"I don't know what you're tal-" with that, Garnet carried four plates to the table and set them down one at a time in front of each of them. When she placed Pearl's down in front of her, the pale girl could not have given Garnet a bigger smile. It was a smile so big that it crinkled the edges of her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Amethyst tapped on the table to bring Pearl back down from whatever planet she just warped to. With a cough, they all began eating; Pearl with her head down to focus only on the plate as her cheeks continued to get a deep, dark blue. 'This is going to be a long day...'

She started the morning just the same as always...


	2. Chapter 2

_-since I've gotten some positive feedback and I'm kind of really enjoying the story, I'll try to keep it up as long as people are enjoying it as well. I'd love come constructive criticism and any helpful advice you can offer. Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Enjoy!-_

_••••••••••••••••••••_

She tried to start each day the same as always but this one just wasn't following the set guidelines. She woke up feeling like a wreck; after that breakfast yesterday they went to secure another creature that had set itself loose into a place it shouldn't have been. The fighting commenced when the creature showed no signs of backing down and in all the ruckus, Pearl wasn't being her normal self. She was spaced out, weapon in limp hand, and not at all paying any mind to the threat at hand. As a huge, nasty, crusty claw belonging to an oversized lobster-like gem came careening toward her the pale gem didn't even blink. She wasn't there in her mind. She was somewhere in her waterfalls doing an elegant dance with one tall and dark gem.

The claw came cruising down and somehow right before it made contact with the petite gem, someone had jumped between the two, stopping it before it left so much as a scratch on her cheek. Before her stood Garnet, holding the claw off with her gauntlets. This gave Amethyst enough time to tie the two pinchers together and another swoop of Garnet's fist to take it out. They copied the same tag team move for the entirety of the creature and it was done in a snap.

After that incident, Pearl couldn't apologize to the other gems enough. She kept it up until they all separated and settled in for the night. Although they were in their individual beds, Pearl didn't want to be in her's. She wanted warmth next to her, or on top of her...

"Oh, what is wrong with me? Thinking all this nonsense and profanity..." She shook her head a few times thinking it might make the few loose screws fall into place but it was no use. The thoughts kept going. She sighed to herself. She felt the space behind her eyes begin to pound like a sledgehammer on concrete. She sat up mulling every thought over and by the end of it she had given herself a horrible migraine. The sun was also peeking above the horizon.

"Oh no it's morning already, what do I do now?" She didn't feel normal and she didn't feel like facing Amethyst or Steven or especially Garnet now. She wanted more time to mull what she was feeling over. She was lonely, yes, but she was okay with being alone. Less arguing, no insubordination. Alone was okay because she only had herself to worry about...aside from the gems. she had to take care of them too, Steven most of all. But otherwise she was okay with being lonely and having an empty bed...wasn't she?

She heard a thud outside of her room. The others were getting up. She was NOT ready at all. Her head was getting worse and worse and her willfulness to see that one gem was lessening as the moments passed. She curled up into a ball covering herself with her sheets for warmth. Then came the knock.

"C-come in..." She let out a sigh. What could it be now. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her up to her shoulders as Garnet walked in. "What is it, Garnet?"

"Good morning, Pearl. Steven is going to get donuts and wanted to know if you wanted any." She questioned. She stood in the same spot as last time, right in front of the door so as to make a quick escape if need be. But she never moved an inch.

Pearl traced the outline of the gem in front of her. Head to toe then back up to head again. Once. Twice. Silence had enveloped them. Pearl snapped out of it as Garnet made her way to her bed slowly. She sat down in the edge next to the pale woman and only slightly tilted her head. Pearl had to blink away confusion. As she did, the strong gem moved one of her hands to feel at Pearl's forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Pearl felt her face grown warm.

"Are you feeling okay, Pearl? You haven't been yourself these past few days and it's worrisome." Garnet remained in place as she spoke.

"...yes, I'm okay. I just didn't get much sleep and I have a splinting headache, that's all." She knew Garnet was watching her even as her eyes were cast down at her hands which weren't visible through the blanket.

"Pearl...about yesterday..." Garnet began, "you said you knew a good amount about emotions and the like, yes?"

"I did say that, yes, why do you ask?" Pearl feels a chill run down her spine as she can feel Garnet's eyes on her through her glasses, watching her and thinking out her words.

"It's just that, well, I've never had much experience with that sort of thing and now I'm having trouble with this...dropping in my stomach every few hours or so and it's concerning. And when that happens, I start to get dizzy and overjoyed..." Garnet went on. Pearl sat in shock. The gem has never opened up like this, not to anyone in their many many years...what was going on?

"So what do you think it could be?" The woman was asking Pearl something serious and all the pale gem could focus on was her damned lips. She felt herself start to lean in to touch them with her own when-

BOOM. Through the door came Amethyst and Steven.

"Pearldoyouwantadonutorcoffeeforbreakfastbecauseimgoingdowntogetsomeandack-" once Amethyst saw Pearl and Garnet on the bed nearly kissing she grabbed Steven and pushed him toward the door. They both jerked up as soon as they processed what had just happened. Amethyst threw back a comment as they went back out the door.

"We'll just get you something sweet! Be back soon, guys!"

Pearl looked back to her lap and held in a sigh.

"I have a horrible headache, Garnet, could you let me think about what you told me and come back later, maybe?" She curled back up against the headboard.

"Of course, thank you, Pearl. I'll be back later, then." She got up and slowly made her way out the door.

Pearl grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed as loud and she could into it and punched it a few times. 'Why couldn't mornings just be simple anymore?' She wondered. She sighed and went limp on her soft cushions. 'Might as well take a nap...'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone, this chapter is rated mature for sexual content; if you don't want to read you can just skip over it. But here you go. I'm glad people are liking this as much as I am. I'd like suggestions and reviews, so do leave some if you'd like. Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••••

Limbs tangled in limbs, tongues massaging one another, skin against oh-so-smooth-and-laden-with-goosebumps skin. A trickle of sweat ran off her brow and onto her cheek. Was it just her or had the room turned into a sauna as of a few moments ago? Her mind had gone foggy and her stomach had done enough flips to win itself a gold medal in the Olympics. How did things turn so steamy out of nowhere? She could've sworn just a second ago she was asleep, napping the morning away-That's it!

She sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily and sweating enough to fill a few teacups; which sounded pretty good because she could faintly recall Steven and Amethyst going to get donuts and the like for breakfast not too long ago and tea would be the perfect combination. She turned to look at the clock on her cherrywood nightstand. The neon red numbers read 12:35 pm.

"Goodness! I've slept through breakfast and nearly till dinner!" She hopped out of bed and hastily grabbed a towel and danced to the shower. It cooled off her skin and gave her time to think about Garnet's words from before.

As soon as the warm water splashed against her back, she let out a sigh. It loosened up her exterior and made her feel well rested and as if it was enough to help her face anything, especially one gem in particular. That got her thinking; about that gem, that is. A pulsating stirring ran from her core to her nether regions. It tingled and vibrated slowly. 'What was this?' She wondered, never having felt such a sensation. She continued her shower like the feeling was an itch she wasn't allowed to scratch.

She recalled learning about this sensation, though, working the body wash into her skin and into every crevice. It was a yearning for something... Something that had to do with another being. This other being brought on the sensation. It was a clear yearning. She felt the need to...merge? Was that it? Or was it rather the urge to fuse without doing so in the crystal gem way, but in the human way? She shook her head; she could ignore the heartbeat in between her thighs, she knew self-control.

She finished up, got out and grabbed her towel to wrap around her body. In her haste she had forgotten to grab a change of clean clothes and she'd be damned if she was going to put the old, dirty stuff back on. The lanky gem seemingly danced out of the lavatory and toward her bed.

The house seemed dead quiet, as if she was the only inhabitant, and she was fine with it. She scooted to her wardrobe and pulled out another set of the same outfit and realized how cold it was in her room. She looked up and down for a pullover or sweater or something to keep herself warm but it was no use. She turned to see if she had misplaced something of the sort on or near her bed and she paused with a screech.

"AIYEEE," She had not expected the gem of her daydreams to be sitting on the edge of her bed just simply observing her. Both of them seemed frozen in time, just watching each other and waiting for the other to say something, anything.

"I couldn't focus on practicing because of this dizziness in my head that kept making me giddy at the thought of you and I can't ignore what we both know we were taught by Rose years and years ago. I've know what these human emotions and such meant, I had simply asked you if you knew because I didn't want to come outright and say it. I am sorry for startling you, though. And I didn't mean to barge in unwelcomed, but I just stumbled here after not being able to pay attention to my training..." Garnet had trailed off explaining herself as Pearl just stood there staring at her diligently. The tall gem's words faded out to nothing.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments until Pearl slowly made her way to sit beside the taller, more muscular gem on the edge of her bed. The air began to take on this thickness that made it hard to breathe (even if you didn't really need to breathe in the first place). No eye contact was made. They both just stared at their own hands and ignored the matter at hand.

'We are so close right now, it's just not close enough though. Perhaps I could...no, I could never...but if I did things would be much less tense and I think it'd boost our mood indefinitely...maybe I could just..." While Pearl was have a complete breakdown inside her mind, Garnet had already decided to take it upon herself to make the first move since the more uptight gem was obviously not going to. She had turned to look at the smaller gem and even though she had never done this before she did her best to keep eye contact as long as she could. She took a breath deep into her lungs to sooth her anxiety and worries about what her actions could do if they didn't have the outcome she desired. She steadied herself and, without a moments notice, she decided to test the waters.

Garnet's hand slinked its way over the small expanse of bedsheets to reach Pearl's shaky fingers. The firm but gentle grip formed to reassure the pale gem that the way they were in this moment is exactly how they should be and what they're doing is what they both want.

Fingers tangled into fingers like a knot of rope. Garnet gave a gentle squeeze and moved her body closer to Pearl's. The more scrawny gem was the first to attempt eye contact and, to her disappointment, the taller gem's glasses remained in place. Ever so gently, Pearl slipped her hand out of Garnet's and reached her pale, thin hands up to cup her face. Garnet placed her hands overtop of the other's and gave Pearl the silent okay.

Pearl slowly slid the glasses off of the other gem's face and placed them on her nightstand. When she turned back to the other woman, the three eyes were focused on her. She felt vulnerable...but it was enjoyable somehow. She didn't feel like a lab experiment on a dissecting tray; more like a new novel freshly printed and sold to an admirer of such fine work.

The pale gem felt a little burst of daring and climbed over to straddle the taller woman. The electricity that Pearl wished she could see had begun sending vibrations through her body and she hoped that Garnet could feel it too. Without another moment's notice, Pearl smashed her lips into another plump, full set and felt like the whole scheme of the universe all came down to this sole feeling in the pit of her stomach at such a simple action. It was even more tantalizing than she had previously expected.

Getting into it, Pearl somehow pushed Garnet's back into the headboard of her bed. And with a tiny squeak she realized that hands were now resting on her butt and squeezing every so often. Pearl realized that even though her eyes were closed she could see many colors and beautiful patterns and she could taste infinity. Then the pale woman also realized that she shouldn't be thinking but instead enjoying herself. She dropped all thoughts in that moment that threatened to take her away from such wonderful feelings.

Pearl felt garnet sit up and her lips were suddenly empty. Startled and upset, Pearl opened her eyes to see Garnet slipping out from under her and making her way to the door.

"Where are you-...?" Pearl was about to question when, with a quick motion, a pinkish-red rectangle encased the door. And with that, Garnet walked back to the bed, this time knocking Pearl over. Not expecting it, the pale gem knocked her head into the headboard. Hen she looked up, Garnet was on top of her and, at the realization, she felt her whole body heat up.

"Charmed the door so we won't be...interrupted." And without wasting time, the darker gem locked her lips with the smaller woman's once more.

The room started getting progressively hotter. Pearl felt her shaky, excited hand get guided underneath Garnet's shirt and run over wonderfully sweaty abs; to take it farther, as much as she didn't want to break the kiss, she went to pull the flimsy shirt over the other woman's head. Before she could pull away, Garnet had grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth and sent a wave of shivers down to reverberate inside of her pants. They broke away for a millisecond to toss the shirt somewhere in the room; where to, they couldn't care less in that moment.

Garnet's fresh-from-working-out body was working overtime. She knew what to do, but at the same time she had no idea. Her body moved on its own accord. Her brain told her tongue to tease Pearl's bottom lip and it had pretty interesting results. Pearl let out a slightly startled gasp and her mouth opened a tiny bit, just enough for Garnet to slip her tongue in to massage and tease her own.

Pearl sank into the feeling. Her body went with the flow, her hands moving of their own accord. She ripped off that damned sports bra just as a knee was pushed up between her legs. It wasn't until then did she fully register what they were doing. She gasped and pulled away to look at Garnet, whom stared intently back.

"'S something wrong?" Garnet inquired, searching Pearl's eyes for something that could be seen as upset or confused.

Pearl had noticed that she was staring a little too long and shook her head to see if it could clear it of anything that could've stopped what they had just been doing. With a sudden burst of spunk and a mischievous smirk, she gave Garnet such a look that even the ice caps would have melted from the sight.

"I don't see how this is fair. I have a towel on." Pearl threw away the panic of Garnet seeing her naked and replaced it with excitement; pure and utter joy at the fact.

With the flick of one hand, garnet had torn the flimsy thing away and tossed it into a pile with her own shirt. Feeling the need to cover herself up, Pearl chose to occupy her hands by slipping them into Garnet's pants and slipping them down quicker than she thought possible.

Both heaving for breath, they took in the scene before them in complete awe. It was like a child seeing a giant lollipop and having all of their life savings in their pockets. Shaking with anticipation, Garnet took the initiative to start a whole new adventure.

Garnet started off by kissing and nipping at Pearl's soft neck, leaving bite marks everywhichwhere and going back over each with gentle kisses to soothe the pain. She traveled down the collarbones, kissing down the lines to get to the pale gem's nipple. Taking one in her mouth she placed her other hand on Pearl's other breast, massaging it and pinching the nipple while her tongue encircled the other. All the while, Pearl's fingers tangled in dense black curls and tightened with wonderful sensations. She did what she could to hold in every gasp and moan by biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

Garnet made her way down Pearl's stomach, kissing a trail down to where she knew she had to end. Gazing up into Pearl's eyes to make sure it was fine, Garnet grabbed both pale thighs and spread them wide. Pearl felt her face heat up and covered it with her hands. The tall gem took notice and gently took them away from her face, kissing her nose in the process.

"You're gorgeous..." She whispered, making Pearl blush even darker shades. "You can tell me to stop if you aren't comfortable." Pearl shook her head vigorously and squeezed Garnet's hand to reassure her. With a nod, The dark gem ducked her head between Pearl's legs. Her tongue swirled around the smaller girl's clit, forming letter to sentences and making the girl squirm underneath her. Pale hands were tangled in dark hair tightly, tugging with each sensation. Pearl had stopped trying to hold in her moans as soon as Garnet's tongue first touched her; it would've strained her to even try.

Just when Pearl had begun to think that these were the basics of sex, she felt something new. Garnet had slipped her tongue into her fold and began to thrust in and out in a sort of rhythm.

Pearl's body was going numb and her toes curled into her bedsheets. With her moans getting increasingly louder as Garnet continued her actions, the dark gem wanted to test her vocal range a bit more before letting her finish. Removing her tongue and replacing it with two fingers, she began pumping in and out, in and out, and continued writing words into the girl's clit slower than before. She could feel the smaller gem shaking and straining to feel each and every movement; long, sultry moans resonating from Pearl's throat. After a short time of this, Garnet sped things up again, turning slow moaning into quick breathing and yips. She felt Pearl tighten around her fingers and heard a squeak and gasp of pleasure and she knew Pearl had came.

Garnet leaned up with an accomplished grin on her face. She moved stray, sweaty strands of hair out of Pearl's face and ran her fingers along her skin until she cooked down a bit. Locking eyes as Pearl's clouded vision had faded, they could see the immense love that had been hidden in them.

No sooner had Garnet thought it was over and she now was being straddled by the smaller, sweaty gem. She would be lying if she said she had expected this to happen. Pearl raised her eyebrow at the gem beneath her.

"Your turn..." Pearl growled sensually.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay everyone! I've just been having a bout of writer's block. I've actually been working on this since the last week of March. Again sorry about that, I'll try to keep updating every week if possible. I do hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••

Her eyes fluttered open and she could feel the soft baby blue sheets keeping the warmth resonating on and around her. She felt a stiffness in her bones. She stretched so that her hands tapped the headboard and her feet neared the foot. While she was waking her tired bones up, Pearl become aware of the body beneath her and the fact that neither that one or her own was clothed.

Pearl's eyes widened and before she had time to get too far into the panic attack, Garnet wrapped her strong arms around her waist, pulling her on top of her to nearly have their lips meet.

"G'morning, beautiful." Garnet kissed Pearl's nose and cheek, made her way down her soft, white neck, and nuzzled gently into the crook of said neck. The shock had gone from Pearl's body and was replaced by relief and a teeny tiny bit of anxiety at what things this whole escapade would change.

"Pearl?" Concern only slightly showing through the taller gem's voice. She was getting better with the whole showing emotions thing, Pearl thought to herself, not too big but not too little. She leaned up and gazed at Garnet's face, taking every little lovely thing in of those features that she had craved for oh-so-long. After a few moments, Pearl gently gripped Garnet's cheeks and took her lips in the most passionate kiss this planet or the next had ever seen.

"I've wanted to do that...for so long. I would've never thought-..." Pearl trailed off, her light blue eyes nearly spilling over with tears of happiness. Not being able to continue, she instead tapped their foreheads together, being careful of Garnet's eye, and closed her eyes.

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Pearl whispers, seemingly out of breath, and rolls onto her back next to her lover. They sighed contently in unison. Pearl moved to get out of bed and grabbed the darker gem's hand to bring her along. Both clad in their birthday suits but neither paying much mind to it.

Pearl grabbed two towels and lead Garnet to the shower, warming up the water. She took a moment and the weight of what they had been doing and continued doing came crashing down on her. A small anxiety simmered in the pit of Pearl's stomach and caused her to pause for just a moment. Had they really...? Were they really doing this? What was going on with the both of them? Was this...okay?

As if she could sense it, Garnet slipped her arms around Pearl's waist from behind and pressed their bodies together. She gave Pearl's head a reassuring kiss. In that moment, it was like, perhaps, her stomach had hit her throat and her voice had broken into a mere squeak. Everything then and there was them and only them. Everything that was and ever would be was them, together. Nothing else mattered. And the fact that Pearl had been so unsure and the fact that she had stayed up most nights tearing her lips and nails apart over the thought of exactly this with this exact gem was baffling. The fact that no matter what she had worried about, not even a day ago, didn't matter in the world anymore. Garnet felt the same way, she had all along. Coming out of her reverie, she grinned a toothy grin up at her love and leaned back into the hug. Solace overwhelmed them and they got into the shower where they shampooed each other's hair and cleaned their bodies of the sweat they surely reeked of as of yesterday's events.

Out of the shower, they wrapped their towels around themselves and made their way into the bedroom once more. The only clothes around were the left overs from yesterday and those smelled atrocious. Suddenly remembering the old garments shoved into the back of her closet, Pearl grabbed loose shorts and a large sweatshirt for her tall counterpart and a pair of plaid pajama pants in a light cerulean with a plain white top for herself.

Getting changed, Pearl ventured a peak at Garnet's body, fully taking in every little inch down to the cute freckle on her inner right thigh. When her eyes scanned intently up the curve of her ass, to her breasts and ever-so-slowly back up to those three gorgeous, multicolored eyes she was pleasantly shocked to find those same eyes roaming her own body. At that, her face turned a dark shade of embarrassment and she wiggled a tad under the pressure of that gaze.

Pearl had never felt so naked...yet so comfortable with it at the same time. It was a good kind of naked, she assumed. She was comfortable with Garnet, but possibly only due to the fact that they had been around each other for the past 6,000 years. They've gone through far tougher times than a simple, minuscule, adorable ass or an ever-so-erect-from-the-chill-of-cool-air-after-a-warm-shower nipple.

When the moment of admiration had ended, they both fell back onto the bed and let out a breath of air.

"How's breakfast sound?" Garnet threw out into their shortly held, relaxing silence. Pearl perked up a bit and sat straight up. She knew they, as gems, didn't have to eat. And while they were on that subject, Pearl absolutely loathed eating and all that went along with it. In fact, she would rather saw off her own two legs very slowly and then insert them into her eye sockets than indulge in some food. Yet, for some undisclosed reason, these past couple of days and that very last night left the slim gem quite ready for some food. Maybe it was that the gem of her dreams had offered it or that she had been put through such a rigorous workout the previous night, so be it. Pearl would gladly eat some breakfast.

They sat up and Pearl smiled back at Garnet, proclaiming 'last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg' like Steven had done to them time and time before. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant but it seemed fitting and playful enough. Right as she was about to sprint to the kitchen, Garnet had quickly grabbed ahold of her waist and kept her running in place. She kissed Pearl's neck and whispered sweet sayings against her neck to throw her off. The plan worked and Pearl had been shocked still as a statue for a few moments while Garnet had made her way into the kitchen. Snapping out of it and catching up to Garnet, Pearl stomped her feet like a child getting their favorite toy taken away.

"Not fair, that was a cruel trick." She mumbled as she took as seat and Garnet rummaged through the refrigerator.

"I'll make it up to you." Garnet smirked suggestively as she turned to pop two hash browns into their toaster.

A bang came from the deck and in came Greg with his son and Amethyst at his heels.

"Awesome! Food!" Amethyst ran to the toaster to grab the hash browns but before she could a spatula came in contact with her hand.

"YEOUCH! What the heck was that for?!" She screeched in shock.

"Those aren't for you. They're for Pearl." Garnet said loud and clear while she rinsed off the spatula. She went back to cracking a few eggs into a searing hot pan.

"WHAT!? Pearl doesn't even like food though!" Amethyst began whining and stomping her feet around in a fit.

"They're for Pearl. That's final." Garnet paid her no mind and focused on cooking.

"Amethyst, quit that ruckus and calm down. I'm in the mood for food this morning, thank you very much." Pearl sighed and dropped her chin into her hands as she began watching as Garnet continued cooking.

Amethyst sat down next to her. Greg and Steven were up in Steven's room. Steven was showing his father this really cool new video game about these two ninjas that were shrunk down to the size of ants and have to fight their way through hoards of insects to finally find the head of all insects who can supposedly get them back to their normal size.

"What is up with you two?" Amethyst whispered close to Pearl. She dyed her up and down, obviously she was in love, nothing new, but something had happened. Something changed. She couldn't put her finger on it quite yet though.

Garnet finished with breakfast and carried two plates to the table with ease, a dish towel draped over her shoulder to assumably wipe her fingers on. She came to Pearl and gently slid one plate in front of her and gave her a soft smile, to which Pearl perked up at.

"AH! Just a moment." Garnet sped back to the kitchen and grabbed two forks and placed one in Pearl's awaiting hand. That had given Pearl enough time to examine the food that had been made just for her. Two eggs with light pepper and gooey, delicious yolk centers, a hash brown cut straight down the middle into two triangles, and a few pieces of bacon on the side.

Pearl was intoxicated. Not with the breakfast, no, but with the fact that Garnet made all of this for her full knowing that she didn't really enjoy eating to begin with. Yet they both knew she would eat every last little bite of it to please her. She was in a stupor, a drunken haze, she never wanted to awake from it. She was, dare she say it, in love.

"YOU TWO FUCKED!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I know I'm a tad late, I've had horrible writer's block. Anyway, this chapter is some humor and fluff; basically a filler but still just as good I hope. Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The room stood in silence for what felt like forever. Shock held clearly in the air; at the words said or the fact that they were said to begin with, every witness had their own reason. Steven was the first to pipe up from where his bed stood, breaking the barrier.

"What does fuc-mmfm?" He started but was promptly stopped by his father's hand going over his mouth.

"Maybe when you're older, buddy. It's an adult phrase. Hey whY DONT WE GO COLLECT SEASHELLS?!" Greg picked him up and carried him out of the house and onto the beach, far away from this conversation.

Amethyst stood there with wide eyes of realization, looking between the two gems before her. She had always joked about this exact thing but the fact that it had become a reality... she wasn't sure she was wrapping her head around it too well. They all remained statue-like, holding the breath that they didn't even need. That is, until Garnet cleared her throat. The two sets of eyes turned to her.

"There's no need to be immature about it. We simply did what you were always implying. I honestly don't see how you're this surprised, Amethyst."

Jaw slightly slack and dumbfounded expression, Amethyst stared on. She shook her head and looked at her hands like a child being scolded by their teacher after cheating on a test, twirling her thumbs around each other. After a few moments, she turns on her heels, grumbling. Once Amethyst had gone into her room, Pearl locked eyes with her love, silence enveloping the two of them.

"She'll get over it, I'm sure of it." Pearl gazed on at her love, longingly.

"I sure hope so, I don't want to be looked at like we're criminals day in an' day out." Garnet spoke with a small voice just barely above a whisper, but Pearl heard. Of course they just wanted to be accepted. They loved each other. While it isn't as if they aimed for the approval of others for this, for lack of a better word, relationship, both parties would rather not be uncomfortable while sitting in the same room of heavy, silent judgement.

Pearl sighed and placed her hand on the hand of the beautiful woman in front of her, squeezing gently.

"Whatever happens, we have each other. Everyone will get used to it, just like everything else we've had to deal with. Trust me." And with a kiss on the cheek, the pale gem seemingly danced over to the sink, dropping off her dishes.

"I trust you, Pearl."


End file.
